


This Little Lie Of Mine

by TheWaywardSong



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christophe Giacometti’s voice of reason, Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, M/M, VictUuri, Wedding Fluff, little white lies, not so oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, victuuri fluff, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaywardSong/pseuds/TheWaywardSong
Summary: Victor wrote his wedding vows promising to be open and honest, and he meant every word. He loved Yuuri with every fiber of his being and keeping that promise would be easy, if he hadn’t already broken it.In which Victor’s little white lies to keep Yuuri interested get a little out of hand.





	This Little Lie Of Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cirrha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirrha/gifts).



> Written for HeartsandStuff for the Victuuri Summer Lovin event, thank you for such a fun prompt and I hope you love it!
> 
> (Companion art linked below)
> 
> Thank you to my darling Yuuri, FromStarlightToDust for your beta work and reminding me of deadlines.

_I promise to be the best that I can for you, so you should never need anyone else._

_I promise to love you no matter what, and to always be cheering you on to be your best._

_I promise that our life and love will be filled with openness and honesty, that you will always know who is by your side._

 

Openness and honesty. That was what Victor would promise Yuuri when they stood across the altar from each other, both dressed in crisp white suits under a stunning arch of white lilies and soft blue, professing their endless love in front of all their friends and family. The wedding would be perfect and the new husbands would dance off into the sunset, toward their happily ever after.

 

 _Open and honest_ , Victor promised to be, and he meant every word. He loved Yuuri with every fiber of his being and keeping that promise would be easy, if he hadn’t already broken it.

 

Chris was the one who suggested he leave it out of his vows altogether unless he planned on coming clean before the wedding.

 

“They aren’t _really_ lies though,” Victor reasoned, sprawled out on the floor of Christophe’s apartment the day after the engagement party. His best friend cocked a perfectly manicured brow at the living legend and peered over his glasses at him. Victor rolled his eyes and moved on to the next sentence of the vows, he was honest with Yuuri about everything that mattered, it was just a few little white lies that still hung around, harmless ones really.

 

It all started when they came to Russia after Victor announced his return to skating. Fresh off the podium from Worlds, with a gold medal around his neck, Katsuki Yuuri was a hot commodity, not that he would ever admit it. Victor wasn’t jealous of the television appearances, the magazine interviews, or the sponsorship offers that poured in every day. It was just the opposite, Victor couldn’t be more proud of Yuuri, he had worked so hard and he deserved the spotlight. What Victor _was_ jealous of were the wandering hands of the cute wardrobe attendants, the flirtatious comments from journalists, and the love letters that poured into their mailbox from lovestruck fans.

 

Victor couldn’t really blame them, Yuuri was just as stunning as he was talented and it was impossible to resist those warm brown eyes. But now Victor was old news, a former living legend with both of his world records broken, a coach who had been given the role of pushing and nagging at Yuuri for the last year. What if Yuuri decided he didn’t want to date his coach anymore now that the season was over? What if one of these new suitors had a smaller forehead and thicker hair? Victor couldn’t take the chance that Yuuri would find somebody new, and that was how the first lie started.

 

“You know Yuuri, I was actually the top of my class every year in school,” Victor fibbed as he draped himself over the back of the couch while Yuuri laid on the cushions, texting a friend from college who had recently resurfaced after Yuuri’s most recent win. His name was Jared, or Josh, or something equally dumb, but from what Yuuri had told Victor, Jared/Josh was about to finish his doctorate in some sort of science field that sounded intimidating. Victor would not lose Yuuri to some genius from Detroit.

 

“Really?” Yuuri glanced up from his phone to where Victor was peering at him over the back of the couch.

 

“Oh yes! I was the best at English, a real wordsmith that’s why I do so well in interviews you know.”

 

Yuuri blinked a few times and smiled up at his boyfriend, “I’m proud of you, Vitya. It’s very hard to balance school and skating, that’s very impressive.”

 

Victor beamed at his boyfriend’s words, running a hand through his bangs and preening himself at Yuuri’s praise. He felt even more successful when Yuuri tucked the phone away in favor of pulling Victor off the back of the couch, on top of him, and kissing him senseless.

 

Most of the lies were like that in the beginning. Tiny little fibs here and there when Victor was feeling threatened by someone’s advances toward his boyfriend. Yuuri had been Victor’s biggest fan for years, as a kid he had watched every competition, knew the choreography to every program, and had studied Victor Nikiforov trivia more than he studied any of his schoolbooks. The last thing Victor wanted would be for Yuuri to get sick of him and run off with one of his new suitors.

 

Victor told Yuuri he had almost become a YouTube Beauty Guru after a talk show makeup artist got a little too friendly.

 

“I had to choose between my talent for makeup, and my talent for the ice. It was so hard to disappoint those fans I found, but if I hadn’t chosen the ice I would have never met you, my darling _boyfriend_.” The last word spoken for emphasis as the perfect browed man brushing powder on Yuuri’s face, rested his hand on Yuuri’s leg.

 

It started with harmless little white lies just like that one. A tiny fib or two about Victor’s childhood, Yuuri was impressed at all the hobbies Victor had dabbled in and Victor felt secure that if he had dabbled in everything, Yuuri would stay interested and never leave him. Victor’s plan was simple, now that he was Yuuri’s boyfriend, he would make sure that he was the perfect boyfriend.

 

But just like with any little lie, it started to catch up to him.

 

From Yuuri❤️⛸

Can you help Phichit with a beauty video?

He needs someone for a challenge he’s doing

and I told him you used to be a Beauty Guru yourself!

 

Of course!

What is the challenge?

 

Oh just seeing who can recreate this

trending look the best I think?

 

Ok!

 

Victor was on the phone with Christophe before the last text went through, begging him for a quick makeup lesson before Phichit and Yuuri made their way to the apartment. Chris sent over a few helpful videos, but not without some scolding for his longtime friend.

 

“Victor, you know that Yuuri would love you without all these ridiculous stories right?”

 

With a snort Victor hung up the phone and began screening the makeup tutorials. Between his brilliant acting chops that he developed as a media darling for most of his life, and the brief skill set he picked up from other videos, Victor managed to be a welcome addition to Phichit’s challenge. The stress of it should have been enough to curb Victor’s little embellishments, but Yuuri’s proud smile and kiss of approval always made Victor a stupid, stupid man.

 

Sometimes Victor would forget about certain fibs until they came back to haunt him.

 

“Vitya, that athleisure brand contacted me. They wanted to set up a dinner to go over the campaign contract with me.”

 

“Oh _solnyshko_! That’s amazing! We could go to that restaurant by—”

 

“Actually,” Yuuri interrupted with a crimson blush, “I told them we could do the dinner here, on Friday.”

 

“Oh! We could order from that place on—”

 

Yuuri giggled, shaking his head as he rested a hand on Victor’s shoulder.

 

“No, Vitya, I told them that you would cook for us!”

 

Victor was _not_ the cook in their relationship and panic immediately set of plenty of red flags and confusion until Yuuri reminded him of the little white lie he told when the chef at a restaurant came out to thank them for dining at his establishment and _kissed_ Yuuri’s hand. Victor had been furious.

 

“Right, because of the summer I spent studying culinary in France.”

 

Yuuri nodded and Victor _almost_ broke. Then his darling Yuuri smiled that smile that would make Victor walk to the ends of the earth, or cook a several course French meal despite barely being able to boil water.

 

So Victor made a meal for Yuuri’s sponsors.

 

Well, he helped anyway. Thankfully he knew someone who actually _had_ taken a few French cooking classes. Georgi was paid back for his services when Victor brought him a plate of food to the closet where he had shoved his rinkmate as soon as Yuuri got home, and later that week Victor paid for the delivery of several rose bouquets to Georgi’s latest crush.

 

The dinner went wonderfully, save for Victor insisting that Yuuri use the guest bathroom and not set a single foot into their bedroom until after Victor smuggled Georgi out under the ruse of taking Makkachin for her evening walk.

 

It was two days before their wedding when Victor’s facade finally cracked.

 

Victor and Yuuri decided to honor the tradition of staying apart the night before the wedding, so the evening before they enjoyed one last dive under the sheets as fiancés. Side by side in a post coital bliss, Victor turned to Yuuri and gently brushed his sweat slicked bangs away.

 

“Just think, next time we do this I’ll be calling you my husband.”

 

Yuuri hummed his approval, tucking under his fiancé’s arm to snuggle closer. “I’m so happy, Vitya. It’s so crazy to think about how we got here, all the time spent pining over you in high school and gosh, college was the worst although I did go a little wild at one point.”

 

Victor rolled over, his interest piqued at his future husband’s admission.

 

“Wild?”

 

“Well, yea,” Yuuri admitted, chewing on his bottom lip while his face flushed. “I may have...been with a few guys when I first started college. Being away from my parents for the first time, drinking at college parties, plus that’s about when I got good at the pole dancing and…”

 

Yuuri trailed off with more excuses for his behavior, waving his hand as if it would bat away the admission. Victor had stopped listening after a certain point, focused on the fact that Yuuri was more experienced than he was in bed and his heart flooded with panic. What if after they got married, Yuuri got bored of Victor? What if he wasn’t exciting enough to keep the sex god of Detroit happy? What if one of Yuuri’s more experienced lovers showed up at the wedding to object and Yuuri left Victor at the altar to run away with Brad or Chad from Detroit because he could satisfy all of Yuuri’s deepest desires?

 

“I remember my adolescent days, I must have had hundreds of lovers, lined at my door.”

 

The words were out of Victor’s mouth before his brain could catch up and Yuuri sat up on the bed and blinked at the living legend beside him. The living legend that may have had a reputation as a playboy, but who had confided in Yuuri on multiple occasions that the rumors were just something the media came up with to sell more pictures of him coming home at a late hour—usually because of a long practice.

 

“Victor,” Yuuri began slowly. “I think we need to talk about something.”

 

Victor gulped. Had he gone too far? Was Yuuri now repulsed knowing that his future husband had so many lovers? Was he now intimidated? Victor racked his brain for a way to solve the situation with another little fib, but Yuuri spoke again before he had the chance.

 

“Vitya, you know that I’ve been your fan since I was a kid right?”

 

Victor nodded, of course he knew that. Finding those posters had been the highlight of his time at Hasetsu.

 

“And you know that I probably studied your life more than my homework in high school and college, right?”

 

Victor also knew this, it made it hard to surprise Yuuri sometimes but he loved the idea of little Yuuri poring over teen magazines for tidbits about his idol.

 

“So you know that I know when you’re making things up right?”

 

Victor shattered. His media smile remained plastered on his face, eyes pointed straight ahead as if he was frozen in place. He knew. Of course Yuuri knew, Yuuri knew everything about Victor.

 

“So you know I’ve barely had any lovers?”

 

“Yes, Victor.”

 

“And you know I didn’t study cooking in France?”

 

“Victor, I’ve seen you in the kitchen before.”

 

“And you know I wasn’t really a YouTube Beauty Guru?”

 

“Vitya, I was your biggest fan. If you had done something like that I would have been the first commenter on every video.”

 

“Oh.”

 

They sat there in silence for a moment while Victor sheepishly stared at his hands, coming to the realization that Yuuri had seen through every one of those little white lies.

 

“Then why didn’t you stop me?”

 

“Victor,” Yuuri smiled, inching toward his crestfallen fiancé. “You were trying to impress me because you were jealous. It’s kind of sweet, plus my idol making things up just so _I_ stay interested? It was a teenage fantasy fulfilled and watching you try to keep up with those fibs just for me was...amusing. But we’re getting _married_ in just over a day, I don’t want you to ever have to be anything other than just Victor. Just Victor is who I fell in love with and _that’s_ who I want to marry, not any makeup artist, or fancy chef, or drunk fling from college.”

 

There was no doubt that Victor was embarrassed, being found out like that, but another part of him sang with happiness knowing that he was enough for Yuuri just the way he was.

 

The day after next, Victor and Yuuri stood under the beautiful floral arch in their crisp white suits and exchanged vows. Victor had made a few edits to his, and both of them beamed with tears in their eyes as he read them out loud.

 

_I promise to be myself for you, and to always be open and honest._

_I promise to love you just as you are because I know you love me just as I am._

_I promise to be here by your side, through everything, and that my love for you will always be unconditional and persistent._

_I promise to surprise you as much as I can, but only by being myself._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I’m so excited to be a part of the gift exchange this year and this prompt was so much fun to write for! Check out the companion art [here](https://thewaywardsong.tumblr.com/post/178116104883/so-excited-to-finally-share-the-story-and-art-i).
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://TheWaywardSong.tumblr.com/) where I post all my writing and art!


End file.
